


Fast Food, Quick Play

by Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, McDonald's, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, kid's play area, those poor kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diru is on tour, Die and Shinya have trouble finding some alone time, until the opportunity arises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food, Quick Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaonator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/gifts).



“Why are we even here at this hour?” Shinya sighed, washing his hands in the restroom of the pretty much abandoned McDonalds. Die just shrugged as he zipped up. “I don’t know. Kaoru insisted that he had a burger craving or something. Sometimes I wonder about him...” Die replied, flushing the urinal and turning around to wash his hands too.

It was past 4am and the moment Kaoru had seen the yellow arches lit up in the sky from the high way they were on, he had announced they’d stop for a quick bite. Wanting to stretch their legs a bit, Die and Shinya had gone along. They had finished their meal quickly, Kaoru pretty much moaning from start to finish – Shinya thought their leader must’ve been very hungry, or something –and Kaoru had already left for their tour bus, telling Die and Shinya that they’d leave in half an hour. 

The McDonalds was completely empty, except for maybe two bored employees who were lounging behind the register, half asleep, seemingly.

Together, Die and Shinya walked out of the restroom into the corridor, Shinya intent on getting back on the bus fast, needing some much deserved sleep. Die, however, had been slightly on edge the entire night. He didn’t like tours like this. There was no private time at all for him and Shinya, and it got him antsy. He was staring intently at his lovers ass when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He grinned and grabbed Shinya’s wrist, dragging him along into the hall way crossing theirs.

“Die, what?!” Shinya asked, very startled as he let himself get pulled towards the small kids play area. He paled a bit and gave Die a bit of an incredulous look. “What, you suddenly have an urge to dive into a ball pit?” he asked a bit sarcastically, still not really clued in as to why Die was so eager to explore a kids area.

Die laughed and pulled Shinya close to him, “Well... I do wanna play...” he said, his voice a husk as one of his hands travelled down Shinya’s back to slip into his sweat pants, giving his ass a firm squeeze.

“No, we can’t do that here!” Shinya squealed at the hand squeezing his ass in a very inappropriate place. He looked around, eyes slightly wide, making sure they wouldn’t be walked in on.

“Aww, come on! There’s nobody here!” Die said smirking, pressing their hips together, letting the drummer feel his growing erection. “Besides,” he whispered, mouth breathing hot breath into Shinya’s ear, “I know you want me just as bad. I’ve seen you watch me...” 

The soft whimper that left Shinya’s lips couldn’t be mistaken for anything but pleasure, but he wasn’t about to give in that fast. Yes, he had been getting frustrated with them never seeming to be able to find some time alone, but a kid’s play pen? He had some doubts about this.

Before he could say anything, though, Shinya felt himself being whirled around, Die steering him towards the ball pit and bending him over the netted railing that separated the bright, plastic balls from the rest of the area. “I need to feel you clench around me, Shin...” Die groaned, pressing his hips against that perfect ass. And while Shinya gave a soft moan, giving in to the fact that Die wouldn’t take no for an answer –and he really didn’t want to stop him anyway –Die’s hand moved to his pocket, taking out the small packet of lube he had the sense of bringing with him from the bus. Die’s other hand quickly opened the button and zipper of his jeans, and pushed Shinya’s grey sweat pants just far enough down his ass to get them out of the way. 

“Tsk, Naughty Shinya! No underwear...” He smirked at his words and let one hand snake towards the front of Shinya’s pants, letting it slip past the waist band so he could grab onto Shinya’s half hard length without having to expose him too much.

Shinya whimpered and pressed his ass back against Die, any resolve about not wanting to do it up against a McDonalds ball pit had disappeared. Shinya needed Die just as much as Die wanted him. He had a hard time concentrating fully on his lover, though, constantly looking up to see if there weren’t any employees wandering back here. It made him antsy.

“Fuck me, Die...” Shinya groaned, one of his hands groping behind him to try to push Die’s pants and boxer shorts further down. Die bent over Shinya’s back and started nipping at the back of his neck, “We’ll have to be quick...” He groaned, the excitement of doing it right here obvious in his voice. His hand moved to help Shinya, quickly pushing his own boxers down to fit snugly under his balls, making sure to expose himself minimally.

The packet of lube in his hand had warmed up considerably and he quickly ripped it open, squirting out the dollop it contained into his hand. He smeared two fingers through the gel-like substance and hurriedly pressed both fingertips against Shinya’s waiting hole, earning himself a moan when he pushed one slick finger in, working in and out of him slowly. His other hand, still containing most of the lube grabbed onto his cock, stroking rather desperately to slick himself up nicely. 

Shinya was gasping and grabbing onto the railing as Die worked his finger in and out of his tight hole, letting out a groan when he felt the second one enter him. He bucked his hips back against his lover, needing to feel more. 

“Please...” Shinya knew Die got off on him begging and he took regular advantage of it. “Please, just fuck me. I need to feel your big cock bury inside me!” Saying these words out loud was nearly embarrassing, but he also felt empowered saying these things, turning him on even more. 

Die groaned, almost roughly pressing his fingers inside of his lover a few more times before retreating, wiping them on the inside of his shirt, before bending Shinya over a bit further. 

“Good, expose your tight hole for me..” Die groaned, pressing the head of his cock against Shinya’s slick opening, biting his lip as he slowly started pushing his hips forward. “You feel so fucking tight around me,” Die hissed, groaning loudly as he sheathed himself fully inside the other.

“Fuck! Die!” Shinya knew he was being too loud, trying to whisper, but succeeding in a near yell as he felt Die’s wonderful hard cock slide into his tight passage. He let his head fall back against Die’s shoulder. Die groaned loudly as he slowly pulled back and immediately pushed back in, starting a hard and fast rhythm. They hadn’t done this in ages, both men were completely riled up and this wasn’t the time for going slow. “Shinya...” Die groaned, pushing into that tight heat over and over.

Shinya moaned and grabbed tight onto the railing of the ball pit, meeting every one of Die’s thrusts with a push back of his hips, his pleasure ramping up fast. He was completely lost in it, not even caring anymore that someone might be able to walk in on them. He moaned loudly when he felt Die’s hand slip into his pants and grabbed onto his length, starting to stroke it in time with their thrusts. 

“I need you to come for me, baby,” Die murmured into Shinya’s ear, straining to push in faster and faster, feeling his own end creep up on him. “I want to feel your hole clenching around me as you come into your pants.”  
Shinya cried out at the words, biting his lip as he bucked against Die’s hand, still a bit slick from the lube, trying to get him to go faster.

“Hnng... Die, fuck me harder! I want to feel you filling me...” Shinya cried out, “I’m so fucking close...” It was almost a high pitched whisper. Shinya shifted slightly, changing the angle, and when that stroked that spot inside him just right, he moaned out louder as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body. His whole frame stiffened as thick spurts of cum coated the inside of his pants and ran over Die’s hand.

The feeling of Shinya tightening around him made Die speed up his thrusts even more, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the otherwise silent room. “Oh god, babe, you’re so fucking tight” Die’s hands were both on Shinya’s hips now, his own hips pushing forward without abandon. It didn’t take long before he felt his own orgasm crash over him, hips frantically rutting forward as he emptied all he had into his lover.

When they had both regained their senses and pulled away from each other, Shinya quickly pulled his pants up, letting out an annoyed groan at the rather obvious wet patch on the front of his sweat pants. Die let out a chuckle and took off his jacket, holding it out to him. “Here, hold that in front of you,” Shinya smiled and took it and stepped up to Die. His hand cupped Die’s cheek and he pressed a gentle kiss to the guitarist’s lips, getting lost in the soft touch of lips for a few moments before pulling back.

“Thanks. This was exactly what I needed.”

Die smiled and put his arm around Shinya’s shoulder and together they quickly made their way back towards the bus, trying to ignore the two employees’ stares.

When they got onto the bus, they noticed that Kaoru had retreated back to his bunk, leaving the bus rather empty. “Phew, I’m glad there’s nobody here to figure out why we took so long...” Shinya said, some relief flooding over him. Die nodded and was about to pull Shinya towards him for a nice, long good night kiss when he heard the bathroom door open. Both of them froze, eyes wide, looking like deer caught in the headlights.

A rather sleepy Kyo stepped out, hair a mess and took one look at the pair standing frozen in the aisle between the seats. He rolled his eyes and snorted, “Heh, I can smell you sin from over here...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, This was basically just smut for the sake of smut. Lemme know if you liked it (or not?). I love comments :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry for the Kaoru/Burger references. I cannot let this go. Send help.


End file.
